


Don't

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve honestly doesn't want Tony to leave bed today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> trash

"Tony, you don't have to go. You're smart enough that you could find a way not to go."

Tony chuckled lightly into Steve's chest. The guy made it sound like he was going off to war -maybe not the best term, whatever- he honestly just had a meeting. It would be over as soon as it starts. "You called me smart you must really want me to stay."

Steve just huffed and stroked his husband's arm. "All I'm saying is I have nothing to do today in the first time in a long time and who knows the next time I'll be home," it wasn't not true Tony though between Tony working and Iron Man and The Avengers finding time to themselves wasn't the easy to come by.

Tony smirked looking up at Steve eyes dramatically half hooding and his voice dropping comedically low, "But Steve, you had me all last night."

"God, you're a fucking pig you know that."

"Language."

Steve just glared down at Tony, "I'm just saying I was looking forward to spending all day with you and cuddling for like the next two hours."

Tony snorted, "Cuddling? Are you shitting me," Steve responded by tightening his arms around Tony. Tony would be lying if he said he hated this. In fact, he loved it.

"I could maybe call and see about rescheduling but I'm not sure-"

"It's already done."

Tony pulled out of Steve's arms and looked at him. "The hell do you mean 'already done'."

"Well it means I already at Pepper do it last night."

Tony was pretty sure he was supposed to be mad or something but honestly his stomach was doing to many flips for him to be mad he just turned over away from Steve. "Fine, come here and...hold me? No I don't like that maybe cuddle? No not that-"

"Shut up," Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him into his chest. "You're an idiot and I love you."

"Yeah, same," Steve jabbed him in the side. "God I'm married to you, of course I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> i told you. trash


End file.
